List of Arthur episodes
This is a list of episodes for the television series Arthur. Season 1 (1996/97) {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="0" style="border-collapse: collapse" bordercolor="#111111" width="100%" id="AutoNumber1" | width="140" align="center" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| Screenshot | width="43%" align="center" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| Title | width="12%" align="center" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| Number | width="13%" align="center" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| Episode | width="20%" align="center" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| Original Airdate |- | width="140" rowspan="2" height="100" | | width="42%" align="center" height="19" | "Arthur's Eyes" | width="13%" align="center" height="19" | 1 | width="13%" align="center" height="19" | 1a | width="20%" align="center" height="19" | September 2, 1996 |- | width="88%" colspan="4" height="81" | After waking up late one night, D.W finds pictures of Arthur before he had glasses. He tells her the story of when he first started needing glasses and the teasing that followed. |- | width="" rowspan="2" height="100" | | width="42%" align="center" height="19" | "Francine's Bad Hair Day" | width="13%" align="center" height="19" | 2 | width="13%" align="center" height="19" | 1b | width="20%" align="center" height="19" | September 2, 1996 |- | width="88%" colspan="4" height="81" | School Picture Day is just around the corner, and Muffy wants to make sure Francine has a photo to be proud off, unlike last year's picture. However, Francine doesn't seem interested in rush and is in fact interested in a kickball game. |- | width="" rowspan="2" height="100" | | width="42%" align="center" height="19" | "Arthur and the Real Mr. Ratburn" | width="13%" align="center" height="19" | 3 | width="13%" align="center" height="19" | 2a | width="20%" align="center" height="19" | September 9, 1996 |- | width="88%" colspan="4" height="81" | Arthur and his friends are horrified when he learns that their 3rd grade teacher will be the infamous Mr. Ratburn. He is described by Prunella as a cruel vampire with hypnotic powers who eats nails for breakfast without milk. Arthur and Buster, along with Francine, try to investigate. |- | width="" rowspan="2" height="100" | | width="42%" align="center" height="19" | "Arthur's Spelling Trubble" | width="13%" align="center" height="19" | 4 | width="13%" align="center" height="19" | 2b | width="20%" align="center" height="19" | September 9, 1996 |- | width="88%" colspan="4" height="81" | Arthur practices for the spelling bee and competes against Prunella and the Brain, last year's winner and the smartest kid in his class, respectively. Even with the support of his family, he is nervous. |- | width="" rowspan="2" height="100" | | width="42%" align="center" height="19" | "D.W. All Wet" | width="13%" align="center" height="19" | 5 | width="13%" align="center" height="19" | 3a | width="20%" align="center" height="19" | September 16, 1996 |- | width="88%" colspan="4" height="81" | On a hot summer day, D.W. and her preschool class are taken to the aquarium on a field trip. When a shark swims by the rest of her class, D.W.'s friends hide while she teases it, but when an octopus appears, D.W. is the only one afraid. The Reads go to the seashore to escape from the summer heat and everyone is having a wonderful time, except for D.W. who won't swim because she thinks there are octopi. |- | width="" rowspan="2" height="100" | | width="42%" align="center" height="19" | "Buster's Dino Dilemma" | width="13%" align="center" height="19" | 6 | width="13%" align="center" height="19" | 3b | width="20%" align="center" height="19" | September 16, 1996 |- | width="88%" colspan="4" height="81" | Buster and Arthur make a long-awaited field trip to a dinosaur museum. On his own, Buster discovers a fossilized dinosaur footprint and takes it home. Despite it being against museum rules, Buster doesn't want to relinquish his find. |- | width="" rowspan="2" height="100" | | width="42%" align="center" height="19" | "D.W.'s Imaginary Friend" | width="13%" align="center" height="19" | 7 | width="13%" align="center" height="19" | 4a | width="20%" align="center" height="19" | September 23, 1996 |- | width="88%" colspan="4" height="81" | D.W. has a new imaginary friend named Nadine who follows her everywhere. When Arthur and Buster find out about a new amusement ride, they don't want D.W. to come along and embarrass them because she would bring Nadine along too.